Heartbeats
by wallofcrazy
Summary: Kara was not expecting that extra sound when she listens for Lena's heartbeats.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovelies.**

 **This is post "Ace Reporter." There are a few events I've altered for all of this to make sense, you'll see. This is not a retelling of that episode, though. The alterations will be mostly mentioned.**

 **It's always worth noting that English isn't my first language. I'm sorry about any and all mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one as well. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

This Saturday morning had not started as Kara had expected.

The plan was for her to have the day off on both of her careers.

She spent the entire week anticipating that.

When she fell into bed the previous night, Kara was hoping to wake up only when her alarm went off. She would then get up, take a shower, select a laid-back outfit for the day. After that, she would pick Lena up so they could have breakfast and, maybe visit an art gallery they both had meant to check out, but their busy schedules never allowed them to do it until the next day, _hopefully_.

However, like most aspects of Kara's life, things didn't go according to plan.

As a result, that day had started with Kara getting a call from the DEO asking for her presence at the cave officially known as the DEO headquarters. The old facility she had as a base when she started her work as Supergirl. During the night, apparently, there had been an attempt of escape and they needed all hands on deck until they knew who was behind the endeavor.

Kara sighed.

She was really looking forward to seeing her best friend that morning.

It had been days since they last saw each other. She had flown over L-Corp a few times during her Super business and she would see Lena seated at her desk typing her day away or reading over documents, but in none of those instances, Kara could actually stop by and check in with her in person, like she so often did.

Oftentimes, she would quickly change and drop by to say hello to Lena. They would talk for a little while and then she would continue with her patrols, but not even that she had managed that week. There was that one time Lena saw her passing by and they waved at each other, smiles plastered on both of their faces and that was it.

But Lena didn't even know she was actually waving at her best friend since Kara was in disguise.

Kara missed her friend.

Before heading out, Kara pressed 2 on her phone to call Lena to let her know she would be a bit late, and to ask if they could turn their get-together into a late lunch date instead of a breakfast one.

Kara looked at the time on her phone and realized that Lena would have already been up for at least an hour. Probably perusing her tablet, looking at the stock market reports from the previous day, or she would already be reading the newspaper while sipping on her morning coffee. A habit that Kara had learned about in the times she stayed had over, when a movie night would end up morphing into the middle of the night movie sessions, when they would marathon a show or watch movies till the early hours of the next day.

They had gotten closer in these past several weeks. Ever since Jack passed away, Kara had been faithful on her promise of being there for Lena. They had regular meet-ups, they called each other almost daily to check in, and when that was proven impossible due to their crazy hours, they relegated it to texting. Truth is, they hadn't gone a day without any sort of communication, and that pleased Kara immensely.

Because they had gotten so close, Kara was very familiar with Lena's routine. That was why when her friend didn't pick up the phone or had, at least, declined the call so Kara would know she was busy and would call back as soon as she was available, a system they had worked out between them, Kara's first instinct was to zoom in on her friend and listen for her.

When Kara was finally able to focus on Lena, she became surprised by two things.

First, Lena was still fast asleep as per her heart rate. Kara remembered how her friend had complained about being tired this past week. And the day before, when they quickly spoke on the phone, Kara had noticed Lena's voice was lower than usual, weaker. When she asked, with concern in her tone, if Lena was feeling okay, Lena said she was just tired, that her week had been rather exhausting. Kara believed it, since it was Friday after all and Lena hadn't even had the time to meet for coffee or lunch during the business days. Their interactions that week had been all through texts or quick phone calls.

Kara sighed in relief as she realized everything was fine and she smiled to herself, pleased that Lena was finally indulging on a much-needed extended night of sleep.

That was when another thing, or sound, caught Kara's attention. There was another set of heartbeat that Kara could pick up when listening for Lena's. Once her first assessment concluded that everything was fine, Kara was able to register the extra sound. She tried to refocus thinking that maybe she was picking up someone else's heart rate in the vicinity as well, but when she zoomed in on Lena for a second time, again, it was there. A series of discernible fast-paced thumps that was impossible to dissociate from Lena's own pulse.

Kara almost crushed the phone she still had in her hand.

 _Oh, Rao._

* * *

For Lena, the start of her business days was always the same.

If no one was attempting on her life, that is.

Which, thankfully, was not the case on this particular Thursday.

Her mornings always began with her alarm going off. While she went around on her waking up routine to get ready, her pre-programmed coffee machine worked on the extra shot of energy that would be more than welcome on a day that was bound to be full of meetings, phone calls and an absurd amount of reading from the moment she stepped into the office.

That Thursday, however, when Lena's alarm went off, she could barely register the sound before she felt an upsurge of nausea flowing through her body jolting her awake, a task that had become quite challenging in the last few days.

As sudden as it came, the queasiness assuaged, so Lena made a point of not thinking much of it, attributing the reaction to being pulled from a dream she could not remember its contents.

When she felt sick again just after drinking her morning smoothie, which resulted in her emptying her stomach in the private bathroom in her office, Lena knew it had nothing to do with a dream she couldn't remember.

Lena knew that because she had a vivid memory of the event that had led to this very moment.

On top of that, the signs she'd been experiencing in the past few days corroborated those memories.

It was impossible to deny what was going on any longer.

"Shit," she muttered to herself.

She got up, flushed the toilet, washed her hands and mouth, and went about with her morning as if nothing had changed. Just like she'd been doing for the past week or so when the pieces of evidence started to reveal themselves. Or, at least, when they had become so obvious she couldn't exactly disregard them anymore.

For anyone who interacted with her, she just looked tired. Nothing too alarming seeing as she was a very busy woman with a very demanding schedule. Inside her mind, however, there was a continuous stream of _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no_ playing over and over and over for the past several days.

The first thing she had noticed was that she was experiencing some discomfort in her breasts, with that they'd gotten a bit more engorged and they were also a lot more sensitive. Lena didn't think much of it at the time. Her birth control could result in some hormonal imbalance from time to time, that symptom alone didn't mean anything. Lena had convinced herself.

Life went on.

The second warning came when Lena caught herself almost sobbing once the characters in the book she was reading reunited. It was a sweet scene, something the author had built up for several chapters, but the outcome wasn't even close to the most romantic scene Lena had ever read. And even then, she didn't remember crying. She teared up, yes, which was something she did a lot, especially when she'd be opening up to Kara, it seemed, but that was it. To have a full stream of tears rolling down her face over a book? That was a first for Lena, and that's when alarm bells started to go off inside her head. Until Lena shut them down, that is.

And life went on.

The third sign had been a fatigue like Lena had never felt in her life. Getting up in the mornings was so hard now that she started to set three alarms to make sure she wouldn't oversleep. She dragged her feet through the afternoon, her body and mind in desperate need of a nap. Her body had also become increasingly sore as the day progressed, and even though she had slept for ten hours the night before, four more than she usually got on her best nights, she felt like she could sleep for another ten hours and still it wouldn't be enough.

This was how her days have gone for the past week or so. Lena's body was trying to tell her something while her mind did everything in its power to refute it. Until that Thursday, that is.

But if Lena was being honest with herself, she had adjusted to the signs ever since the day she cried over that book. When minutes after, she had pushed her glass of wine aside, not allowing a single sip of alcohol to enter her body from that night on. Or when Jess would bring her a cup of coffee and Lena would drain the brown colored liquid down the drain. Sometimes, with unshed tears in her eyes because she was so, so tired, and in desperate need of that dose of caffeine. Not to mention the deep breathing exercises she had indulged on various occasions to prevent her from bursting into tears at the most random things like the toilet paper commercial that aired the other night, or when the local news had reported that a lost puppy and its family had finally reunited after days apart.

Despite all evidence, Lena managed to not outwardly give into her worries. She was aware of what was going on. Her body made sure of not letting it be forgotten. But to acknowledge it, to say the words even if it was just to herself, or to merely think them, it would mean recognizing the magnitude of it all, what the change in paradigm would mean, the challenges that it would entail, the adjustments it would require, the additional fears it would arouse.

She wasn't ready to face any of that yet then. She was certain she wasn't now. But it had been days, and she needed to take action. Whatever she decided, she only had a frame of a period before the ability to choose would be taken away from her.

If there's interest, I'll continue with it. I have a few thousand words of dialogue already written, and the plan was to post it as a very long one-shot, but I was afraid of dropping a 13k (or more, probably) all at once. So, we'll see how this goes chapter by chapter.

 **I'd love to read your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, lovely readers!**

 **I am so blown away by the response to this story! Thank you so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I'll reply to your messages individually, but until then, know that I really appreciate each and every one of you who took the time to write a review. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was Saturday morning now and Lena woke up with her phone vibrating on her chest. She had picked it up from the nightstand earlier when her first set alarm went off. Once she muted the annoyance, she drifted right back to sleep for the next half hour, at least, when it would once again announce that she needed to get up if she wanted to make it to breakfast with Kara on time.

Kara.

The name currently stamped on her phone screen with bright letters. The reason her phone had come to life on her chest.

She was going to talk to Kara about her more recent discovery today, at some point.

She knew it would be impossible to not tell Kara if they met face to face. If Kara saw her, there was no chance that she would believe Lena's excuse for looking so tired was just a side-effect of burnout from a strenuous week of work.

Jess had noticed her unusual tiredness, the dark circles under her eyes that were getting harder and harder to conceal with makeup. She had even suggested rescheduling a few meetings so Lena could get some rest. Lena had brushed it off, saying it was just a cold her immune system was probably fighting off and that she would be fine eventually, but that reasoning wouldn't work with Kara.

Kara would see right through her excuses and that was exactly what Lena needed.

If she was going to acknowledge it to someone else, she was going to do it so to the most important person in her life.

In the past couple of days, Lena wanted to talk to Kara. She wanted to say out loud what her body was intently trying to make clear to her for these past few days, but at the same time, it was all too scary. So every time she might have had an opening with Kara asking her if she was okay, or every time Kara asked about her day and what had her sounding so beaten, Lena couldn't bring herself to say it, so she excused it as tiredness, and life went on. Which wasn't a lie per se. Lena was feeling very fatigued, but that wasn't all that was happening with her.

Lena's musings were interrupted by the sight of the texts she had just managed to unlock despite her heavy-lidded eyes.

* * *

 _ **Kara**_

 _Lee, I was called into work. :(_

 _Could we turn it into a late lunch date instead?_

* * *

Lena smiled when she read the nickname Kara had taken on calling her. It didn't surprise Lena anymore, like on the first time Kara had said it, which made Lena nearly drop the files she had in her hand. But the rush of affection which filled her chest that first time she heard it, that, Lena was sure, was a physical response that would always follow the sound, or sight, in this case, of that single syllable.

* * *

 _ **Lena**_

 _Of course. Would it be agreeable if we ordered in?_

* * *

 _ **Kara**_

 _No need._

* * *

Read the almost instant reply.

* * *

 _ **Kara**_

 _I_ _'ll pick something on my way over. XX_

* * *

Lena smiled at the screen, rolled to the side and got back to sleep.

* * *

When Lena was pulled from sleep again that day, it wasn't because her alarm was ringing or because she had received a new text from Kara.

No.

The reason she woke up that third time was that her stomach was experiencing spasms which resulted in successive waves of dry heaving that got her right on her feet and hurrying towards the bathroom.

And that's how Kara found her. _At least that will make things easier_ , _a nice segue,_ Lena thought as she tried to normalize her breathing when she heard Kara's voice echoing through her apartment announcing her presence.

Kara rushed to her side and knelt beside Lena as soon as she spotted her friend seated on the floor beside the toilet. Her hand instantly coming to rest on Lena's back, making soothing circle motions there for a few minutes.

"Are you ready to get up?" Kara asked caringly.

"Yeah," Lena said and Kara helped her up, or basically held her up, since Lena practically didn't use any energy to get on her feet.

Kara led them to the love seat in Lena's room and then she went back to the bathroom to fill a glass with water. "Here, you need to stay hydrated," Kara said softly as she handed the full glass to Lena.

"I, I didn't vomit. It was just," Lena said as she accepted the glass from Kara's hand. She took a few small sips. "I think," Lena started and then hesitated, taking a deep, decisive breath. "No," she blew the air out in a puff, "I'm quite positive I'm pregnant."

Lena thought that when she said those words out loud they would make everything come crashing down. She thought she would burst into tears, she imagined she would feel suffocated by the fear and anxiety she had been so intently trying to keep buried for the past week.

However, when she finally voiced those words, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. That constant constricting sensation she had carried with her inside her chest for days had finally been lifted up and suddenly her breathing came easier.

But this was not the only thing that had caught her off guard. When she finally lifted her head to take a look at her friend, the expression Kara wore on her face was the opposite of what Lena expected to see. Lena had anticipated a stuttering reaction, a confused reply, silence, understanding or even a blinding smile from her best friend. What Lena had not expected, though, was to be met with an acknowledgment about her condition.

"I know," Kara said simply as she adjusted her glasses and run her hand through her hair before taking a seat beside Lena.

"You know," Lena echoed the statement back. "How?" Lena frowned. She realized there was only one way for Kara to have found out, and she internally berated herself for not having cogitated that possibility until now. But then again, she'd had a lot on her mind lately.

"I'm not sure what the protocol is in this case, but…" Kara started worriedly. "Gosh, how do I even say this?" She mumbled to herself before taking a deep, sharp breath. "I can hear it," Kara stated at last and she flinched, distress clear in her features.

"Well, that is certainly more reliable than the pregnancy test I intended on asking you to buy for me," a shade of humor colored Lena's tone in her reply. Kara was nervous, and Lena hoped her attempt at humor would be a welcomed reaction to the news her friend was trying to disclose.

"What?" Kara reacted in surprise, her brows furrowing almost comically to Lena's amusement.

"I was going to ask you today if you could maybe make a run to the pharmacy to buy me a pregnancy test, or a few, actually," Lena scrunched her nose, "From different brands," Lena added as she traced her middle finger on the edge of the now empty glass. "I didn't want to risk being recognized while purchasing them, so I was going to see if you'd go for me. But now I see that's completely unnecessary if you're already able to hear the heartbeat." Lena explained to her stunned best friend. "Kara?"

"You already know," Kara managed to say.

"Yeah, I've been experiencing symptoms for the past week or so," Lena answered knowing very well that Kara wasn't talking about her pregnancy but, still, she chose to divert the topic to give her friend a few seconds to process the fact she was aware of Kara's secret identity.

Lena thought it was only fair since she'd had some time to adjust to the knowledge that her best friend was also National City's upstanding hero. Kara deserved to have a few moments to regroup her thoughts since she was clearly surprised by the fact Lena knew about it.

"No. Not that. You know… about… me," Kara self-confessed.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I do," Lena nodded.

"How?" Kara inquired still wearing a puzzled expression.

"At first I didn't. But then I started to interact more with Supergirl. Well, you as Supergirl, and you started to vacillate in your cover. You've started to smile more," Lena said with a hint of a smile. "Your eyes, that's what gave it away, honestly." Lena clarified in an easy tone, her eyes soft on Kara's. "You couldn't _not_ look at me the way Kara Danvers always does, and she's my best friend, so, I like to think I know her pretty well, and that I would recognize her anywhere." Lena finished with a tilt of her head and a shrug.

"It clearly caught me off guard," Kara chuckled, "But I'm glad you know," she added with a relieved smile.

"Me too," Lena agreed softly.

"Although, that's not how I would like to have come out to you," Kara said with a laugh.

"And how would that have been?" Lena probed with an arch of her eyebrows.

"Now you'll never know," Kara sang teasingly before she took on a more serious expression, "So, you're pregnant?"

"You heard it," Lena spoke in that tone Kara knew very well she used when she was trying to use humor as a self-protection mechanism; when she was trying to convey something that was the opposite of what was going on in her mind.

"Lee," Kara breathed the nickname. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lena smiled weakly. "I'm also terrified," she added with a small tone. The brief distraction resulting from Kara's secret coming to light between them gave place to the events that brought them to that moment.

Kara closed the short distance between them and she engulfed Lena in a tight, comforting side hug. Lena clung to her, her head coming to rest on Kara's collarbone for a few seconds. She inhaled the floral perfume Kara always wore, tinged with the city's scent that had ingrained itself on Kara's skin during her flight that morning, a fragrance blend that had become so familiar and reassuring to Lena.

"Have you known for long?" Kara almost whispered the question.

"Only for a week or so," Lena spoke as she disentangled them to look at Kara's eyes.

"You've been going through all of this, all by yourself, for over a week?" Kara asked with worry written in her eyes and in the flow of her words.

"No, no," Lena shook her head emphatically. "I started to feel nauseated two days ago. That's when I couldn't deny anymore what was going on," Lena confessed and Kara took her hand in reassurance, lacing their fingers.

"Is it Jack's?"

Lena's eyes brimmed with tears, "Yeah."

Kara closed the distance between them once again. Lena's head leaned on her shoulder and they stayed like that until Lena's tears stopped falling.

 **I'd love to read your thoughts! They fuel my drive to write.**

 **Also, new episode on Monday! I can't wait to see our favorite girls on a weekly basis again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovelies.**

 **Is there anyone still reading this? I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while. Life has been... Weird...**

 **I have close to 50 pages of dialogue already written for this fic, and only now I'm working on the exposition, so bear with me, please.**

 **Also, thank you so, so, so much for all the love you've been showing to this story. I read and treasure every comment. I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **This picks up where the previous one left off.**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the pair of friends had moved to the living room. A movie neither of them was particularly paying attention to was playing on the TV.

They were sitting comfortably on each end of the luxurious couch. Lena's legs were stretched out in front of her and she was using the armrest as a recliner for her upper body while Kara had her bare feet propped on the ottoman situated before the couch.

Lena had a plate secured in her hand since she, at last, had given up on turning down Kara's insistent requests for her to try to eat something. She was still feeling a little queasy when Kara suggested for the umpteenth time she gave food a try, but once she had tentatively attempted that first bite, there was nothing that would have stopped her. She was starving, considering she hadn't eaten anything other than a cup of yogurt and some sliced pieces of apple since the previous afternoon.

Kara had brought her a grilled chicken salad, a simple dish that was one of Lena's favorite. Lena was sure Kara had selected that because she knew it would be something that would soothe her, a comfort food of sorts.

Lena glanced quickly at her friend. She felt a rush of gratitude towards having Kara in her life, and suddenly she found herself releasing a shuddering breath as fought back tears.

That reaction was another reminder of the changes taking place in her body, in her life.

"Is everything okay?" Kara's quiet voice made her look up from her plate.

"Yeah," Lena smiled and gestured to her plate, "This is really great. Thank you."

"Lena," Kara didn't let it go.

"It's just the hormones, I promise," Lena tried to reassure her friend. "They are all over the place, and I'm always set to burst into tears nowadays, it seems," Lena explained. "Which is just the perfect trait for a CEO," she added with a note of annoyance in her tone.

Kara's lips twitched and she squinted her eyes that tiny, almost imperceptible fraction; the kind of micro expression that wouldn't be detected if someone didn't know the person in question all that well, which is precisely why it didn't go unnoticed by Lena.

Lena was grateful Kara didn't press her into talking, but she could see that Kara was struggling with something.

She knew her friend was probably full of questions; she herself was full of them. This concept of friendship she shared with Kara was still new to her, but her friend was a great guide, so she did what she knew Kara would have done it were the roles reversed.

She nudged Kara's thigh with her toe and spoke softly, "Talk to me."

Kara, who was doing a stellar job at pretending to be engrossed in the movie for the past few minutes, turned her face towards Lena and shifted on the couch so she could take a hold of Lena's foot and place it on her lap. "I'm sorry," Kara said with a trembling voice and teary eyes.

"What could you possibly be apologizing for?" Lena asked as she adjusted herself to a sitting position; the sight of Kara on the verge of tears had caught Lena completely off guard.

Kara ducked her head and pressed her lips into a thin line, a defeated look settling in her features. It was all it took for Lena's puzzlement to vanish, giving place to an understanding as to why Kara had been so quiet in the past couple of hours. Her chest ached for her friend. Absorbed in her own pain, fears, and grief in the days that followed Jack's death, Lena didn't realize Kara was experiencing her own share of guilt. "It's not your fault," Lena spoke sympathetically.

A drop won and slid down Kara's face and Lena stopped herself from leaning forward to catch it with her thumb. "Lena, if I hadn't been so adamant about finding out the truth… If I had used another approach maybe-"

"He would still be dead, or he would have gone mad, and then he would have died as a side effect. I," Lena emphasized the word bringing a hand to her chest, "Could have ended up dead because of it." Kara's eyes widened at that, her finger that had been gently tracing patterns on Lena's foot stopped and she clenched her jaw.

"There was nothing we could have done at that point that would have provided a good outcome for him," Lena spoke with sorrow in her voice. She would have known if there was, she had run multiple scenarios in her head in the weeks after and not a single one of them had Jack alive and well when everything was over.

"Okay?" Lena asked in that firm yet gentle tone she used when there wasn't any room left for arguing.

Kara nibbled on her lower lip and gave a weak nod.

* * *

"You know," Lena said after a while as she leaned over to place her empty plate on the coffee table. "He and I talked briefly about children when we were together," Lena revealed wistfully.

"You did?" Kara shuffled on the couch, tucking one leg under her so she could have a better look at Lena.

Lena recalled that day. She and Jack were just out of college, their startup was in full swing and so was their romance.

They were having a rare afternoon stroll in the park and there was this toddler who was just learning how to walk. The little girl managed to get up on both of her feet by herself, and then she wobbled one, two little steps before she was flat on her diaper encased butt squealing with delight at her not so successful attempt at walking. She repeated that sequence a few times until one time she just took off, a wide grin on her face as her parents, Lena assumed, cheered her on to continue.

Lena was observing the child, her perseverance in accomplishing the task at hand, when Jack brought her hand to his lips and said with a gleam in his eyes, something Lena only saw when they had a breakthrough in the lab or when he was looking at her, "I want one," he had said.

Lena nodded coming back to the present. "Years ago... I wasn't really sold on the idea, but it was something he wanted and I had agreed to revisit the topic… Someday," Lena let out a sharp breath and pressed her lips together.

It was a couple of years later now and this baby she was carrying was his last chance of having a progeny, but he wasn't there anymore. There was no way for _them_ to revisit the topic. This was a decision that was supposed to be made by the two of them if it came to it. But now it was all on Lena and she needed to decide what to do.

She never thought about having kids until that day at the park.

It had never occurred to her the idea of motherhood until Jack had brought it up.

Lena's entire concept of motherhood was what she had experienced as a daughter.

And that's not something she wanted to inflict on another human being.

However, when she thought back to these past few days, to when she started to put the pieces together of what was going on in her body; to when she refused to actively think about her new condition, to acknowledge it silently to herself; to when the fears were still locked away, she found her answer.

Even when she refused to admit it or to make a decision, Lena realized she already had, with every time she discarded her coffee; with every time she yearned for a drink, but abstained; with every time that she could have gone to a clinic, but didn't.

And as if her best friend could read her mind, Kara broke the silence.

"You know… You don't owe it to him to go ahead with this pregnancy," she paused as her eyes searched Lena's, "You can honor him by doing other things… And I want you to know that _whatever_ you decide, I'm here for you… And the baby, if you choose to go ahead with the pregnancy," Kara spoke; every word filled with warmth. "That promise I made you," Kara's fingers closed around one of Lena's ankles in a sign of comfort, "It extends to them as well."

If Lena hadn't already made up her mind by then, Kara's reassurance would have been the final argument.

"Kara?" Lena called and she was met with a puzzled look, "I'm having a baby."

Kara's smile was a match for the one that had blossomed on Lena's face.

* * *

 **I'd love to read your thoughts on this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, lovelies.**

 **Thank you to every single one of you who followed, favorited and/or commented in the last chapter. You have no idea (unless you write fics, I guess) how heartwarming and exciting it is to receive an alert telling you that someone liked your story. I promise I'll reply to your comments (I know I keep saying this), they put the biggest smiles on my face. :)**

 **Again, this one picks up where the previous one left off. I promise we'll move on from this weekend at some point. :D**

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and Lena had fallen asleep into the fifth episode of a comedy show they agreed to try.

She didn't mean to doze off, she was really enjoying the plot of the show, where the main character was trying to become a good person, worthy of the good place that she mistakenly was sent to after her corporeal form faced its demise. Only being awake for long periods of time had become a challenge; and the nice, quiet atmosphere combined with the intermittently lazy strokes Kara had been absentmindedly performing on her feet did nothing to keep her relaxed body from drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Lena felt as Kara readjusted her feet that were resting on her friend's lap. When she opened her eyes she saw Kara was picking up her plate and empty glass.

"Kara?" Lena mumbled sleepily, propping herself up on her elbow before getting to a seated position. She followed Kara with her eyes as she took their plates to the kitchen. She then noticed the TV was off and that Kara had dimmed the lights on the living room as well. There was a blanket thrown over her that most definitely wasn't there before she fell asleep that Kara must have grabbed it from the linen closet.

"So much for being quiet and not waking you up," Kara smiled softly at her.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little past 9," Kara answered and held back a chuckle when a look of betrayal crossed Lena's features.

"You let me sleep for over an hour?" Lena's eyebrows raised in alarm.

"You seem like you need longer than that," Kara spoke with a teasing, gentle tone. "I considered carrying you to bed, but you looked really comfy here. I was afraid you'd wake up." Kara rolled her eyes. She took a seat next to Lena and bent down to grab her shoes that she'd discharged earlier.

She didn't know what to make of that piece of information Kara had just disclosed. Sure they were very close, and she didn't think that Kara carrying her to bed would have crossed a line. That invisible line of personal space boundaries that was there when they first met seemed to become even more indistinguishable as they got closer. Lena didn't think that being carried to bed by your best friend when you were passed out in your own home was something that friends normally did, but then again she never really had friends before Kara. What caught her off guard, she realized, was the fact that her heart picked up at the idea of Kara carrying her to bed. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to brush off that line of thinking.

"You okay?" Kara said resting a hand on Lena's knee.

"Yeah," Lena nodded. "Are you going home or…" She gestured to the balcony with her head, and Kara chuckled.

Lena raised her eyebrows and ducked her head. It would take a bit of getting used to the reality of Kara's secret identity being in the open between them, it seemed.

"I'm heading home," Kara replied as she adjusted her other shoe. "I have a deadline for tomorrow and I left my laptop at home."

"I'm sorry I kept you for so long."

Kara shook her head. "Don't apologize for spending time with me. When we spend time together, it's because we both-" Kara emphasized the word and wiggled her index finger in the air pointing at the both of them. "Want it, okay?" She ended in an even softer tone, leaning her head a little to the side, the corners of her mouth turning upwards in the slightest of movements, and her eyes held that affectionate look that Lena _knew_ was reserved for her, for when they were having these moments when Kara had to reassure her of something that most people seemed to have for granted in their relationships.

Oftentimes, when they spent a substantial amount of time together, Lena feared she might have kept Kara from other activities. However, she never really had voiced those thoughts until now. Although Kara was her only friend, she had a double life where both of her jobs were very demanding in their own specificities, and on top of that she had other friends and a sister.

They had been friends for months now, but Lena knew her insecurities had been a constant in her life for as long as she could remember. She knew that it would take a while for them to be overwritten by Kara's presence in her life. Until then, being reassured by Kara meant a lot to her.

Lena nodded, "Okay." A warm feeling expanded inside her chest. Spending time with Kara was always welcomed, but these moments they shared where she felt like another barrier she'd worked so hard to build was crumbling down, those, she treasured them. They made her lighter.

"Call me if you need anything?" Kara said as she stood up and squeezed Lena's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lena brought her hand to quickly touch Kara's.

"Dinner tomorrow?"

Lena was about to ask if Kara was sure, but apparently, she had that written all over her face because Kara beat her to it.

"What did I just say about spending time together?" Kara said, shooting Lena a playful glare.

Lena's lips curled into a smile. "Dinner would be lovely."

Kara smiled back with a short nod. She adjusted her purse and stalled on her way to the door. "Get some more rest, okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Bye, Kara," Lena chuckled.

* * *

 **Kara**

 _I'm on my way._

 _You want anything in particular?_

* * *

 **Lena**

 _Bring just what you're going to eat._

 _Unless you want soup. I have it in the freezer._

* * *

 **Kara**

 _Morning sickness?_

* * *

 **Lena**

 _More like all day sickness._

* * *

 **Kara**

 _I could still pick something up, so you can try later?_

* * *

 **Lena**

 _I've been trying..._

 _I'll have some soup later._

* * *

 **Kara**

 _I'll see you soon._

* * *

That morning when she woke up Lena was actually feeling refreshed from a good night of sleep. She followed Kara's request as well as her body's demands and fell into bed as soon as Kara left the previous night.

Having told Kara about her pregnancy was more cathartic than Lena thought it would be. Sharing that piece of news with her best friend had brought back a sense of normalcy that had been lacking in her life for these past couple of weeks.

Not that being pregnant was a normal situation. it was her new normal, sure, but there was nothing ordinary about growing another human being, no matter what biology said. She was going to be responsible for another living being, and Lena was trying very hard not to give in to her fears. It was her first time carrying a child and she had never really been around pregnant women before, but she knew that excessive worry wasn't a healthy approach to what she was experiencing. Worrying would lead to anxiety which would lead to even more worries.

Lena was a pragmatic woman. She would tackle this like she would a new project. She would read extensively about the subject, she would make notes on the most relevant topics, she would make a list of the arrangements she needed to make and she would go from there, one step at a time.

With that in mind, Lena had carried through with her morning like she usually did on a rare day off where she'd stay in. She got up, relieved herself, washed her hands and face, brushed her teeth, arranged her hair on a loose bun, and prepared breakfast.

Typically, a strong cup of coffee, some toast and a piece of fruit would do, but since she was forgoing coffee for the next… She didn't know exactly for how long but she had an inkling that the answer to that question would not be a pleasant one.

She ended up settling for peppermint tea, a full piece of toast with cottage cheese, and a sliced banana with a drizzle of honey. She went back to her room to retrieve her phone before taking a seat at her kitchen island to enjoy the meal she had just put together.

Everything seemed to be going just fine, until she took that first bite of the banana she'd just sliced.

From then it was downhill.

Every time Lena had attempted to eat something throughout the day, it ended up coming all back. Except for a few pieces of dried figs, and a glass of freshly pressed orange juice; those were the only things she managed to keep down, but that had been hours ago.

* * *

Lena sighed and cursed whoever was responsible for coining the term morning sickness as she got up to use the restroom before Kara got there.

 **I hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **I'd love to read your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovelies.**

 **I apologize for taking so long to come out with another chapter. I'm struggling with my mental health and productivity has been non-existent…**

 **I thank each and every one of you who have commented on this fic – this chapter is here because of you. I also thank everyone who gave followed and/or favorited this story. This means a lot to me, knowing people keep enjoying my work.**

* * *

"Lena?"

Lena heard her name echoing through the hallway and she smiled to herself. This was the second time Kara had let herself in inside her home in as many days.

Other than Lena herself, Kara was the only one with unrestricted access to her apartment.

* * *

On Kara's very first visit to her place, Lena had uploaded her palm print to her biometric identification system which would allow her unobstructed entry to her home; there would be no waiting for Lena to open the door, no waiting for Lena when she was running late.

That day, when Kara had brought her flowers and the news about Beth's arrest, her friend insisted she would walk Lena home. Lena objected saying she was fine and that her driver was already waiting for her at her allotted space in the garage, but Kara was very assertive in saying that a walk would be good for Lena.

It was no surprise when a few minutes later they were walking side by side through the sidewalks of National City.

There wasn't any conversation during their stroll to Lena's apartment building. They had settled into an unhurried pace, the sounds of the city played in the background of the reassuring atmosphere they had permeating between them.

In their silent exchanges, when every now and then their arms would brush or Kara would put a hand on the small of Lena's back just before they would cross a busy lane, or when Kara would point at the dogs she spotted on the other side of the street or when she'd just reflexively stretch an arm protectively in front of Lena… Kara's presence, and those small, seemingly menial gestures spoke more loudly than any words exchanged between them ever could in that moment.

They brought a sense of belonging to Lena.

They enveloped her in a warm, comforting cocoon that radiated warmness all over her body from the inside out.

Melted was the coldness she referred to earlier; gone were the calm, detached feelings, the emptiness from just before. The warmth that took place in her body that instant had nothing to do with the thought of Beth in jail.

So the next thing she knew, Lena was looping her arm around Kara's and leaning her head on her best friend's shoulder. Before she could even think about second guessing that impulsive action and retreated to her former straight, poised posture, Kara rested her own head for a few seconds above Lena's while they continued to walk as if that was something they did every day at the end of their work hours.

And Lena allowed herself to think that maybe, just maybe she would be fine after all.

When they got to Lena's place, for the first time, Kara had accompanied Lena upstairs and without a second thought, Lena was uploading Kara's palm print into her security system program.

"May I borrow your right hand?" Lena said as she pressed a few commands after having unlocked the door.

"As long as it'll still be attached to my body by the end of whatever it is you need it for…" Kara answered with a small laugh.

"You're such a dork. I need it to register it to my security system." Lena explained as she took a hold of the extended hand and placed it over the scanner.

"Oh." The surprise was evident in Kara's tone.

"Here. All done," Lena smiled as she released her hold on Kara's hand and Kara reciprocated the sentiment.

At the beginning, Kara was unsure about using her privilege. She would call Lena on her way, or she would still knock on the door if Lena didn't leave it unlocked prior to her arrival. Until one day when Lena heard the distinguishable set of knocks that indicated Kara's arrival, and Lena just picked up the phone and called her to tell her that she would not get up from her comfortable place on the couch to open a door Kara could very well unlock with a simple press of her hand. That night, before she left, a shy and stuttering Kara presented Lena with a key to her own place, saying it was only fair that Lena had one.

Lena wouldn't admit that she spent a good hour after her friend bid her goodbye simply staring and inspecting the gold object Kara obviously had made just for her if the "L" inscribed in one of the faces was any indication.

First, it was her workplace, and then it was unrestricted access to her home.

When Kara promised her she'd always be there, Lena believed her. Opening this space no one other than she had access to, her sanctum sanctorum, the place where she simply was, Lena hoped it would convey to Kara how accepting Lena was of their friendship, how grateful Lena was for her presence in her life.

She hoped that those gestures would convey to Kara how her friendship was helping Lena in the disposal of the barriers she had put up one by one over the years.

* * *

"Hey, there you are." Kara greeted when Lena emerged from her bedroom, coming face to face with her.

"Hey back, Supergirl. Everything at peace in National City?"

"Yeah, or at least there are no emergencies the police aren't able to handle," Kara told her as they walked towards the living room.

"Good." Lena relaxed with Kara's answer. She knew Kara was almost indestructible, but it was still hard not to worry about her best friend facing criminals on a daily basis.

"How are you feeling?" Kara's sweet voice broke her out of her worry over her friend's safety.

"I've been better," Lena admitted frankly without a beat, aware that Kara could easily read her, so there was no point in concealing the truth,. Not that that was something Lena would have done. Not at this point in their friendship, anyway.

"Have you eaten something already?"

"Not yet. My stomach's just settled. I'm going to wait a few more minutes to see if it'll stay that way. But go on and eat whatever it is I know you brought." Lena teased gesturing towards her kitchen island where she spotted a bag she most definitely hadn't placed there.

"Sorry, Lena, but soup is not something my taste buds find appealing."

Lena chuckled, as she took a seat to watch Kara demolish her chosen meal of the night. "I don't even know why I keep trying."

"Because you like me." Kara grinned.

"It's the only explanat-" Lena interrupted herself when an amazing smell invaded her nostrils. "What's that?" She knitted her brows and pointed at the paper bag resting on the far end of the marble surface.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get rid of it right away," Kara made a failed attempt of grabbing the item.

"Why would you do that?" Lena exclaimed as she brought the bag closer to her.

"Because I thought it made you feel sick?"

"On the contrary. This is the first time today when the smell of food doesn't make me feel sick."

"And you want what I brought?" Kara said in disbelief, however her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Kara Danvers, you're not telling me you're going to deny a pregnant woman food." Lena stared at her best friend suspiciously. There was something about this exchange that didn't sit well with Lena.

"What? Of course I'm going to share." Kara was most definitely fighting a smile, Lena was sure.

"Why do you look so amused?"

"I'm not." Kara tried.

Lena quirked an eyebrow in her friend's direction, the 'try harder' written all over her face.

"It's just… Your baby has good taste." Kara's lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

"What do you mean-" Lena finally opened the bag and took a peek, but the item was inside a styrofoam container. "What's in here?"

"Take a look."

Lena glared at her while she unwrapped the mouth-watering smelling content from the aluminum foil that covered it. "Oh god," she groaned when her suspicions were confirmed.

"And by the way, I would have shared my food with you even if you weren't pregnant," Kara said as she deposited a glass full of iced water In front of Lena.

Lena shook her head, still not believing that her palate would betray her like that. "Could you grab me two plates, knifes and forks, please?"

"I already ate. This is all yours."

Lena glared at her again before lifting the sandwich towards her mouth. A pleased hum escaped her lips with her first bite. "This does not taste like those coronary blocking monstrosities you usually eat. Where did you get this again?"

"Uh…" Kara toyed with the discharged paper not… Nervously… Was that shyness Lena was detecting?

"Kara?" Lena spoke softly.

"It's not local."

"Kara?" Lena insisted, breath caught in her throat, sandwich almost forgotten.

"Okay. You told me once that the best burger you've ever tasted was from this restaurant in Metropolis?" Kara's tone was hesitant.

Lena's eyes teared up without her consent upon learning the confirmation to what she had already concluded before she even asked Kara about the origins of the meal she was consuming.

When she took that first bite, she made the connection, she recognized the condiments and the texture of the meat, but she had to hear it from Kara herself.

Her sweet, thoughtful, incredible friend had flown across the country to surprise her with her favorite burger because she knew Lena's appetite wasn't one hundred percent.

Lena felt her heart pressing against her ribs.

"I can't believe you crossed the country to buy me a burger, and then proceeded to trick me into thinking it was yours," Lena said in incredulity. She was certain her lips were on the verge of puckering and the way Kara was looking at her told Lena her eyes were betraying her attempt at coolness as well.

"It's not a big deal." Kara smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Lena's voice cracked in gratitude and she smiled in return.

"Anytime."

Kara touched the back of Lena's hand and Lena changed the course of the conversation because she was not going to full-on cry over a burger. Only it wouldn't be because of a burger if she did so, and she was fully aware of that.

She took a big gulp of water to try to get her emotions under control, something that was proving to be very hard with the extra shot of hormones running through her body. "How did you know?"

"How did I know…"

"That I would be up to eating this?"

"Oh! I read somewhere that an expectant woman's sense of smell and taste buds change during pregnancy, so I thought it was worth a try, since it's something I know you only indulge every once in a lifetime." Kara exaggerated her enunciation of the last few words, and they both chuckled.

"You're a really great friend."

"Eat up before I get hungry again."

* * *

"Can you really hear their heartbeat?"

They had moved to the living room after Lena finished her dinner. It was an hour later and there was still no sign of her getting sick again, and this was the best she'd felt the entire day.

Lena was reading over some documents on her tablet as Kara typed away the article she had due the following day. She was meant to finish it that afternoon, but she was called away to fulfill her Supergirl duties.

"I can," Kara said looking up with a grin. She closed the notebook lid a little more forcebly than it was recommended, but Lena wasn't about to point that out to her. She scooted closer to Lena and extended her hand. "Here, give me your arm," Kara didn't even wait for Lena to process her request. She ever so gently lifted Lena's hand and placed her arm on her lap.

"What are you-" Lena interrupted herself when she realized what Kara was doing. "Oh." Her mouth hung slightly open for a few seconds.

Kara was drumming her index and middle fingers on Lena's forearm to the rhythm of the baby's heartbeat, Lena realized.

"I know it's not the same as actually hearing it, but-"

Lena's exhale faltered. "No. No, it's…" Lena didn't know what to say. She knew her body wasn't just her own right now, but to see a distinguishable evidence of it… One that didn't involve her feeling awful… To see... To feel such tangible evidence of the life she was carrying inside her body… It was definitely something she wasn't expecting to experience that night. Kara wasn't holding back on her surprises tonight.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena spoke softly, her eyes were shining, and a tight-lipped smile adorned her face.

Kara ducked her head and smiled back with a couple of short nods.

"So, how did you know, exactly?" Lena asked.

Kara frowned and realization showed in her features followed by a panicked look. Her eyes widened almost comically and her lips parted a few times; however, no sound came out. She fiddled with her glasses and brought her hands to rest on her lap, fingers wringing; an array of signs Lena knew all too well indicated her best friend was nervous about whatever was going to flow out of her mouth.

"Hey, you can tell me," Lena spoke, a mix of concern and curiosity evident in her tone.

"You didn't answer your phone yesterday morning when I tried calling," Kara offered timidly.

"So you tuned your super-hearing to my apartment?" Lena knew how her best friend's augmented earshot worked, she had read about it on the files Lex kept on Superman. What Lena was trying to understand was what had made Kara think she needed to listen for her.

"Not exactly. I mean, it was, but-" Kara took a deep breath as if to get time to gather her thoughts.

Except Lena knew better, and she was certain Kara was unsure about whatever she was about to disclose.

"Usually, you'd be up by the time I called," Kara continued. "So, uh, you would either have answered the call or ignored it and then I'd know you'd call me as soon as you could. When you did neither, I got worried so I tuned in on your heartbeat." Kara explained. "I'm sorry if that was overstepping any boundaries."

She had felt cared for, sure. Loved even, but there was something about this confession, something that made her feel a _different_ kind of loved. Something resembling the familial love she once felt but not quite. Something she couldn't exactly distinguish. Something she filed as a best friend kind of love, a love she was sure she never felt because she never had a best friend before, or at least not one like Kara.

Although she didn't have vivid recollections of her mom, her biological mom, the one she knew in her heart deserved the title, Lena knew she was loved by her in the short period they had together.

She had no doubt of that.

In the very few flashes of memory she had from her life before moving into the Luthor household, from before becoming a Luthor, in the very few flashes she allowed to resurface from time to time, in the very few recollections she allowed herself to dwell on every once in a while, she could feel she had been happy in her first years of life.

Every time she accessed those few scarce, faceless, mostly blurred memories, she would feel enveloped by elation and a longing she was sure originated from her mom's short presence in her life in those early years. A low-pitched, comforting voice whispering her good morning; a fruity scent Lena couldn't place, yet one she could smell if she closed her eyes and tried hard enough. The stuffed bear she managed to keep for all these years, though now it rested inside a box in her closet, but one which had been such a soothing company for so long. The image of a tiny hand inside a delicate, larger one as it guided her through her first trip to the beach on her fourth birthday - the last, most lucid recollection of her time with the woman who brought her to life.

There was also Lionel, who loved her in his own way. She was sure of that. He was a closed-off man, most of the time, but she felt her father's love on a few occasions. The one that stayed with her for all these years, the one she caught herself reminiscing about sometimes - even when the rational part of her tried to lock those memories away - was all the times he would come home from a business trip and he'd place his briefcase on the floor the minute he spotted her and how then he would open his arms and the younger version of herself would come running right into his awaiting embrace.

Lena would say, "Hi dad. I missed you." And he would squeeze her still tiny body against his own frame a bit tighter and then he would let out a long, silent breath and in that simple, quiet act, she knew he loved her just as much as she grew to love him.

Lex loved her as well. After she had lost her mom, her brother was the first person to show her he cared. She remembered her first night at the Luthor manor like it was yesterday. She found herself in a completely strange place yet again, after having spent a couple of nights at the orphanage. But there, Lena had other children her age sharing a bedroom with her. She wasn't alone. At her new home, she was surrounded by vast, unknown, empty space. She didn't have her toys and games with her; she didn't have her books; she didn't have her favorite blanket; she didn't have the calming voice of her mom reading her a bedtime story. All she had was the darkness of her room, a bed larger than she'd ever seen, and silence.

She remembered lying there on that bed after having said goodnight to her new father and looking at the bare ceiling and walls, and she held Petit closer to her chest and her lips quivered without her consent. She was not going to cry, she recalled telling herself. She was a big girl, the nice woman she met a few days ago had told her after she finally convinced Lena to get into the car with her.

But she was sad and scared and she missed her mom. It was impossible to control that one tear that rolled down her soft cheek, still full of the remaining baby fat in her body. Just as she had felt another couple of tears win the battle, the door to her bedroom was pushed open and Lex timidly stood there.

Her brother searched her face in the fairly dark room and asked the younger version of herself if she wanted him to read her a story. She nodded fervently and wiped the tears away. He approached the bed and turned the bedside lamp on and asked her if she had a favorite book. She nodded again and told him it was Le Petit Prince. She told him she was reading that with her mom before... But she didn't have it with her. She couldn't bring it with her, she had explained to him. He excused himself saying that he would be right back.

As promised, he reentered the room with a book on his hand a few minutes later. Lex settled beside her at the edge of the bed and began reading it from the start. When she interrupted him a few lines in by saying he wasn't reading it right, there was a funny look on his face, which now her adult self recognized as realization about the fact that she was used to hearing the story being told in French.

That night was just the first of many to follow where he would sneak into her room to tuck her in, read her a story and wish her goodnight with a kiss on her forehead and a promise to see her in the morning. Until Lillian caught on on what was happening, that is.

So, yes, Lena knew she felt loved once upon a time, but even on her father and brother's best days, she never felt like she did when Kara admitted to listening to her heart. How she felt upon learning that the ordinary act of not answering her phone had gotten Kara so worried something was wrong she needed to check right that instant. Maybe there should be something concerning about it in some level, had this sort of behavior come from someone else. But being the person that she was, and the amount of threatens she had received in her life, Lena understood the need Kara felt to make sure there was nothing wrong.

It wasn't rooted in possession, it wasn't rooted in distrust.

Amidst millions and millions of heartbeats in National City, Kara was able to zoom in on hers. Kara was able to identify hers.

It was rooted in sheer, profound care.

Lena felt a surge of feelings bloom in her chest, and a slight brush on her arm.

Coming back to herself, Lena realized she must have had spaced out if the concerned look on Kara's face was any indication.

"You okay?" Kara asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm, I'm okay," Lena smiled in reassurance. "And you didn't cross any boundaries, Kara. I… I appreciate you looking out for me." Lena rested a hand on Kara's thigh, and added softly, "Okay?"

Kara nodded.

"That's how you picked up on the baby's heartbeat?" Lena gestured to her stomach. Saying the words out loud was still a foreign concept to her. It would take some adjustment to the reality of being pregnant.

"Yeah. At first I thought you had company-"

Lena's snort interrupted Kara. "Sorry." She waved a hand in apology.

Kara shook her head in amusement, holding back a chuckle. "But then I realized it was impossible to dissociate the two sets." Kara smiled and then she let out a chuckle. "I almost cracked my phone when it dawned on me the reason why."

Lena's head fell back on the couch in a loud unfiltered laugh.

She'd never had a friend like Kara indeed.

 **Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry if it was disappointing. I know it took a turn to the angsty lane for a bit there, but I really couldn't help it.**

 **I'd really love to read your thoughts. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, lovely readers!**

 **It's been a minute, huh?**

 **Thank you all so much for the encouragement through follows, bookmarks and, especially, your reviews. I treasure every single one of you. 3**

 **I've had a really difficult few months, but I'm feeling better now, so updates should come more regularly. *insert the fingers crossed emoji***

 **I hope you enjoy this update. :)**

* * *

Kara arrived at Lena's office via the balcony.

Lena didn't need to have super senses or to be facing the tinted glass doors to pick up on the telltales of Kara's super arrival. Lena's trained ears were always able to pick up on the distinct, familiar swoosh of the superhero's cape. Then there was the gentle thud that usually followed it as the hero landed on her balcony before she would formally clear her throat and call Lena's name in a business like manner to announce her presence.

However, that was before.

Before, when Kara kept from Lena the fact she was Supergirl.

Before, when Lena kept from Kara the fact she knew her best friend was also National City's superhero.

This was the first time Kara visited Lena as Supergirl after they both revealed to the other that bit of information they withheld in their attempt to protect one another.

Now, instead of the clearing of a throat, there were two short taps on the sliding door and not even a second later a melodic, "It's just me," reached Lena's ears as well. Had it been any other day, Lena's reaction would have been a ducking of her head and a warm smile spreading on her face as she turned her body in the direction of the friendly sound so she could welcome her best friend into her office.

This Monday afternoon wasn't one of those days.

"That's still not an entrance. One day it'll get out that I installed this balcony for you, and people will believe it." Lena's words were out of her lips before she had time to filter them. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with what she had said, she was used to teasing Kara and vice-versa, it was natural to their relationship, the easy back and forth banter that filled her heart and made her life easier, lighter. But the tone she used this time… It had her pressing her lips together and taking a deep breath.

"But that would be just transparent journalism since you did install this balcony for me." Kara approached Lena's side and placed a hand on her shoulder in greeting before circling the desk towards the couch.

"Yeah, but people don't need to know that," Lena said flatly.

"I knew you were going to admit it one day." Kara's voice was playful as she said that, but there was a trace of a frown on her expression as well. "You look pale."

"Thank you, Kara. Is that all you came here to tell me?" Lena said curtly and Kara visibly flinched.

Lena closed her eyes and inhaled soundly. She used her index and middle fingers to firmly press against her brow. She rolled her chair back to make room for her to stand and she finally looked in Kara's direction and noticed there was definitely a crease between her friend's eyebrows and she looked a little upset. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. I'm sorry. Please don't apologize," Lena was quick to say, her palms up in front of her in a sign of apology. Lena took a seat next to Kara and continued in a hesitant, remorseful tone, "I'm snapping at everyone who crosses path with me this afternoon, apparently. I even had Jess cancel my 2 pm meeting because it was with one of our nicest investors and I didn't want to inadvertently be rude to her."

"It's okay." Kara's small smile seemed sincere but Lena still felt a pang of guilt inside her chest, for the way she reacted to her friend ever since she stood foot inside her office.

Lena sighed and sank further into the sofa. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Her shoulder was barely touching Kara's and she could feel the warmth of her best friend's skin seeping through the blue layer of her uniform.

"Hey, it's okay. Really." She opened her eyes and Kara was looking at her with the softest of smiles, but a worried look was still in place. "I'm not offended or hurt. I was rather blunt with my statement. I guess I could have flourished it a little bit." Kara finished with a lighthearted tone, bumping Lena's shoulder with hers.

"You were expressing your worry and I snapped at you. That wasn't nice. I'm really sorry. It doesn't justify it, but it's like a switch was flipped inside me in the past few hours and now every little thing is out to get under my skin." Lena tried to rationalize what happened, but in reality, she wasn't so sure herself. In one minute she was laughing with an investor over the phone and in the next, she was cursing everyone's existence.

She had read briefly over the weekend about the mood swings in the early stages of pregnancy as hormones ran rampage in her body trying to prepare it to accommodate the baby, but she didn't think it would be something so unexpected and uncontrollable. She'd had a few episodes of tearful reactions to things and situations but this consuming, irrational irritability… This was the first time it happened and she didn't like it all the fact that she could shift to this cranky persona without any notice.

Not to say that she didn't mind the crying over silly things such as a commercial or for not being able to find her phone charger (yeah, it happened that morning and it wasn't her proudest moment)... Because she did, but the thing with this snappy, annoyed mood was that she could inadvertently hurt people; people who were being nothing but kind and loving towards her. People like her best-friend, who was full of good-intentions and selfless care.

Lena's eyes prickled and she looked up trying to get a grip on her emotions and not burst into tears. She let out a sharp, shuddering breath. Kara scooted closer to her and laid her head on Lena's shoulder for a couple of seconds before she placed her hand above Lena's.

"What can I do to make your life easier today? Besides not commenting on your complexion, of course." Kara arched an eyebrow and squinted her eyes a little for dramatic purposes.

Lena wouldn't admit it out loud, but just being near Kara for a few moments had some of the tension who settled over her body in the last hours leaving her. "Now you're just trying to provoke me."

"But you see, I know you're trying very hard to fight a smile right this second, so I know you're not really annoyed, Miss Luthor."

Lena shook her head and allowed the muscles in her face to ease into the smile she was in fact fighting. "What has brought you here this afternoon, Supergirl?"

"Well, I was flying around when I saw you all alone in here, no meetings, no phone calls, so I thought I'd drop by to say hi. Now that I can just fly in through the balcony you totally didn't build for me." Kara shrugged, but a soft smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

Lena shook her head in amusement. "I really like this." At Kara's eyebrow twitched in what Lena read as confusion and she continued, "This aspect of your life being in the open to me."

"Me too," Kara almost whispered, her cheeks had a light pink coloring them that wasn't there just a few seconds ago. Lena smiled at that.

"And you're always welcome to use the balcony," Lena added softly, reaching out to squeeze Kara's hand just as Kara's face broke into a triumphant smile.

* * *

The only sounds in the room were of keys being pressed and papers being turned or shuffled; a few hums and mumblings cutting through the silence now and then.

Kara didn't leave except for a few moments where she flew out of the office and came back wearing her normal clothes and carrying a satchel with her laptop inside, which meant she was going to set camp on Lena's couch and work from there until some Supergirl emergency came up or they had to leave for the night.

Lena quite enjoyed that, having Kara across the room as they quietly worked. It was something Kara did occasionally, when she wanted to escape from Snapper. "Also, it's quiet in here and the company isn't so bad," she almost shyly revealed to Lena the day this tradition started.

Knowing Kara was Kryptonian made Lena read what hadn't been said there, and it took a lot of self-control for Lena to not just step forward and envelop her friend in a hug. Kara had a private office at Catco., but from the times Lena had visited her, she noticed the walls were thin, and people were always on the move and talking loudly. She couldn't imagine the amount of effort Kara had to put into blocking out all those sources of sounds. Lena was glad she was able to provide her friend with a calming place where she could just sit and work, away from the uproar of a news office.

But today Lena was sure Kara had stayed because she could sense Lena needed her around but wouldn't ask for it, and for that Lena was grateful.

It was almost seven now and Lena was just finishing up the quinoa salad Jess brought her before she went home. She didn't eat lunch that day because she spent her lunch hour fighting back the persistent nausea and all she had to eat between the hours of lunch and now was a small bowl of berries and some dried fruit she snacked on every hour or so.

"I was going to call you later tonight, actually." Lena spoke as she got up to pour herself some water.

"Now you don't have to anymore. Not that you can't anymore, I'm always happy to take calls from you. I'm just saying that since I'm already here-"

Lena's quiet laughter interrupted Kara's rambling. "Water?"

Kara answered with a shake of her head. "Sorry. What was that you wanted to talk to me about?" She refocused and Lena noticed Kara's cheeks getting a little redder. Something Lena knew was linked directly to her rambling episode. They weren't as frequent anymore, but they still made an appearance sometimes. Lena thought it was endearing.

"I don't suppose you see a regular gynecologist, do you?" Lena asked as she sat back on the couch, minding the scattered pair of shoes she took off before dinner.

"I don't see gynecologists at all, actually," Kara closed her laptop; apparently she had finished work for the night as well.

Lena sighed. "I thought as much."

"Is there something wrong with the one you've been seeing? Do you need me to-" Kara's face closed off and she was about to get up when Lena smartly outstretched her arm in front of Kara blocking her way.

"No need to go all best friend superhero on her. There's nothing wrong. Addison is one of the very best, in fact. It's just that she practices in Metropolis."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh.'" Lena chuckled. "I had my annual checkup just before I moved here and the idea was to keep seeing her once or twice a year when I traveled back, but this isn't just routine checkups anymore…" Lena placed a hand on her lower abdomen in a completely unintentional action.

This was the first time, or at least she thought it was, that she had the instinct to place her hand on her stomach while she talked about her pregnancy. She'd seen women do that when they were expecting but she never gave it much thought. But now that it was her… It was both a milestone gesture in embracing this new reality and a startling one too. If she was going to keep this pregnancy hidden from the outside world for the time being, she would have to pay closer attention to the placement of her hands as well from now on.

She shook her head trying to get back on track to what she was saying and she found Kara looking at her with a curious look in her eyes. "Plus, I don't want to risk anyone who doesn't need to know finding out about any of this for now."

Kara nodded in understanding, her eyes flicked quickly to the hand still resting on Lena's stomach and back to Lena's eyes; a warm expression on her face. She had noticed it as well, Lena realized. However, she chose not to point it out. Lena was grateful she had a best friend who not only knew just the right things to say, but one that also knew when not to say anything because she was aware Lena was still processing whatever was going on. "I could ask Alex about her doctor's contact info? You moved here not long ago, so I don't think she'd get suspicious?"

Lena's brows knitted in thought. "That could work. Are you sure you don' mind asking her?" Lena knew that if Alex prodded for more information Kara would end up lying to her sister in order to protect her secret and Lena wasn't comfortable with the idea of putting Kara through that.

"Of course I don't! Don't worry. We're getting together for breakfast tomorrow, so I'll ask her then and get back to you. Does that work?" Kara answered animatedly.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Kara."

* * *

"Do you feel like walking home with me?" Lena asked once she closed the sliding door behind her.

"I thought you were tired?"

She was. Earlier she even went as far as admitting to Kara that she would probably collapse on her bed as soon as she crossed her bedroom threshold. She only hoped her nausea would give her a break so she could rest. But when she closed the sliding door of her office she felt a pleasant breeze washing over her and she decided a stroll home would do her some good. Plus it would help with digestion; something she didn't even gave much thought to before last week. "I am, but it seems so nice out and-"

"Hey, I don't need any convincing. I'm happy to. I was just making sure you were really up to it?"

"You're a good friend, Kara Danvers."

Kara blushed and Lena felt her own face warm up.

"You're not so bad yourself, Lena Luthor."

Lena stopped by Jess's desk on their way out so she could use the phone to call her driver while Kara kept walking to put away the dirty dishes she collected on their way out.

"So… I told Jess," Lena said as she joined Kara inside the elevator.

* * *

"Miss Luthor?"

Lena knew what her assistant wanted before she even looked up. The strong aroma of freshly pressed coffee invaded her nostrils and Lena sighed contentedly, almost a Pavlovian response to the fragrance. Until she remembered she wasn't supposed to indulge on the drink anymore, and her shoulders dropped the slightest before she rested her pen on the white surface of her desk and redirected her attention from the papers she was just signing to the woman before her on the other side of her desk.

"Your coffee, Miss Luthor," Jess announced quietly as she laid the steaming cup in front of Lena.

"Thank you, Jess." Lena had two options, she could go on with her newly acquired routine of throwing the coffee away as soon as Jess left the room or she could disclose the news of her pregnancy to her secretary.

Lena knew she had to tell her. Firstly, because they spent so much time around each other and Jess handled most of her meals during the day, not to mention her agenda, and if this morning sickness business insisted on imprinting itself to Lena's routine for the foreseeable future, Lena was sure adjustments would have to take place at work as well.

Secondly, and probably most importantly right now, because there was no way Lena could bring herself to drain another perfectly brewed cup of coffee down in her bathroom sink another day. That was probably a crime in some places, she was sure. The borderline cruel irony of that wasn't lost on her either. When almost every other smell sent the contents of her stomach into what felt like a centrifuge cycle, the aroma of the one thing she had to forgo made her mouth water in delicious anticipation of the hot, dark liquid that would never make it to her lips.

"Hey, Jess, wait a minute," Lena called gently after the woman who had just started walking back towards her own workspace.

"Yes, Miss Luthor," Jess turned. "Do you need anything else?"

Lena bobbed her head and brought her hands together in front of her, resting her wrists at the edge of the desk. "Sort of... I won't be drinking coffee in the mornings anymore, or at all, from now on." Jess' puzzled look prompted Lena to keep talking. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

If Jess was shocked or surprised, it didn't show in her features, but Lena noticed the exact moment that the corners of her mouth lifted in a slight smile.

"Congratulations, Miss Luthor. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help you. I understand it's a very taxing process, so if you need me to go over your schedule and make adjustments or if there are any new food preferences, I'll be happy to make the new arrangements right away."

"Thank you, Jess," she tilted her head. "I'm experiencing some morning sickness, so I'm in new territory regarding my food preferences at the moment. I ask you not to order anything for me without running it by me first, if that's okay?" Jess knew Lena's food orders by heart, so unless Lena called and asked for something specifically, Jess usually took care of ordering her lunch, but now some changes would have to take place.

"That's not a problem at all, Miss Luthor. Anything you need."

"Also, other than you, Kara's the only one who knows about this, so I'd appreciate if you were discrete about it. You always have been, but I need to make sure this is kept under wraps for a bit longer."

"Of course. Don't worry about it, Miss Luthor." Jess made a zip sign on her mouth and Lena let out a small chuckle.

Jess walked over to Lena's desk once again and gestured towards the cup of coffee. "Should I-"

Lena nodded, "Thank you, Jess. I'm very lucky to have you working with me." Jess ducked her head at the praise, and Lena made a mental note to verbalize her appreciation for her employee more often. "That will be all for now."

A while later when Lena exited the bathroom she found a steaming cup of peppermint tea waiting for her on her desk, and Lena smiled.

* * *

"You did?" If Kara tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, she didn't succeed. "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel good, I guess?" Lena rested her back on the pristine steel, mirroring Kara's stance on the opposite wall. "I mean, I am afraid that once I start telling people there will be this abundance of personal questions and questions about topics I'm not sure how to even answer them to myself yet. Or worse, that they'll ask about things that I haven't even considered yet or those idiotic questions about balancing work and being a mom… But, while I know we regard each other greatly, she's never been one to pry into my personal life. She sometimes takes charge of my meals and coffee intake, but that's kind of in her job description, so."

"I'm proud of you." Kara told her softly. She adjusted her glasses, "Are you going to tell anyone else on your staff?"

Telling people was not something that was on the agenda for the next several weeks, but there were some people who needed to know in order for them to keep doing their best work.

"I think I'm going to talk to both of my drivers tomorrow. I think they should know." Lena didn't voice her worries about the possibility of being involved in an accident or a kidnapping or however else the people with vendettas against her last name could attempt to hurt her, but the look she saw on Kara's face let her know that Kara was thinking the same thing.

"I think that's a good idea. They're good at what they do, and they're also loyal."

"Kara?" Lena raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

After the incident with Alana, Lena went over every employee she'd had working close to her and ran new backgrounds checks there were more thorough than the law would allow. She even went as far as hiring a private investigator.

Now, she had a suspicion her best friend had done something similar.

Kara's face twisted. "I might have used the federal database to run background checks on the people who work the closest to you?"

Lena heard when Kara held her breath in expectation.

And she waited for the words of reprimand to leave her lips, but none came.

Lena should be annoyed by Kara's actions, right? That was a justifiable reaction. She was very capable of looking after herself and taking the necessary precautions to ensure her safety. Sure she found herself in some dangerous situations, but she was only human, and the number of threats on her life was more than she should have to handle in several lifetimes. Only she couldn't find an ounce of aggravation in her at the moment, just, relief. For so long she could rely only on herself, and now…

"Thank you, Kara." She said simply, eyes shining; and Kara exhaled loudly in relief. Lena couldn't hold back a laugh at that just as the elevator stopped.

Kara exited it first and extended an arm in invitation. Lena promptly settled on her best friend's side as they strode towards the busy street.

"Is it pushing if I ask you if you're up to stopping for ice-cream on that charming parlor on the way to your place?" Kara's voice was full of hope and there was no way Lena would deny her that tonight.

"Sure, it'll be my treat."

The blissful grin on Kara's face was worth the added risk of throwing up.

* * *

 **I'd love to read your thoughts!**

 **Your comments were the push I needed to write this one.**


End file.
